


Do It For Them

by neosoot



Category: DSMP - Fandom, RTGameCrowd, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, fundy - Fandom
Genre: Other, dsmp au where rt is part of it, fundy gets a new dad, idk it's just something i wrote since we discovered rt and fundy are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosoot/pseuds/neosoot
Summary: Magistrex will be there for Fundy, as a promise to his parents.
Kudos: 23





	Do It For Them

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!!!! this is very dumb.  
> it's practice i guess? because it's short and i didn't put TOO MUCH thought into it.  
> might be a bit boring or something, i'm sorry if it's underwhelming.  
> hope you enjoy at least a bit of it!!

Fundy felt empty inside, even when the small rock bounced six, seven times on the water's surface on the lake, orange colored reflection of the sky getting blurry as the ripples multiplied and got bigger, the song of nature including birds, bugs and frogs nearby being his companion at that moment.

He had seen Ghostbur again. His deceased father, who now, even though much sweeter and gentle, showering him with nice words about his fur "of a grown fox" and cool clothes, was still the shell of his bastard father, who never believed he could take care of himself, reducing him to a mere child even when Fundy proved himself capable of doing great things, to make him proud – he was only some kid in his eyes, not giving him credit for his accomplishments, infantilizing him ever since he was a teen and even now, not trusting him enough, _never_ trusting his grown son enough. His grandfather, Phil, hated Fundy as much as he hated him, barely even talking to his uncles, maybe with Tommy sometimes, as he was also neglected by his father and could empathize with him – still, he blamed the blond boy in a way for Wilbur being a lacking father figure, spending much more time going after him and taking care of his younger brother more than of his own son. And even though he still had friends, his family wasn't his, he was an outcast ignored by all of them in a way. He was angry, lonely, depressed, every negative emotion on the book.

So he sat alone in front of a lake in the SMP, not even caring if it had a name or something, just wanting to have a peaceful time.

That until his pointy ears turned backwards, hearing light footsteps through the grass and dirt, turning his head fast as he found where the person was coming from, eyebrows furrowed. His expression softened as he recognized the face of the man standing there, between the trees, a bit startled because of the fox's reaction, but soon cracking a small smile at him, Fundy's ears lowering for a moment.

_Magistrex_. Or simply Daniel, a friend of Wilbur before he died and who still was by his side even after Ghostbur came around. Of course, since he related him to his dad, he couldn't help but have a bad feeling whenever the steel blue eyes looked into his', but he was always kind and gentle to him, becoming friends quickly, staying as such before and after what happened to Will. He enjoyed playing chess with him, even if he got absolutelly owned every game over the man's skills, it was still fun, challenging and could take his mind off of bad things like the L'manburg things, Schlatt, Dream, and other things that were constantly happening around him. Magistrex was someone he could sit by the side of and spend an afternoon chilling, talking, enjoying peace of mind - sometimes cracking jokes too, or going on adventures with him, exploring caves, biomes, forests, travelling through the land to see exiled people, or simply walking around where the constructions were mostly made around.

As he walked closer, Fundy turned to the lake again, legs spread and stretched, swaying his feet from side to side, listening to the sound of Daniel sitting by his side, legs crossed. Silence was comfortable, they never felt like they _had_ to talk, as he understood how the fox felt most of the time.

“It's beautiful out here, isn't it? How did you find this place?”, Magistrex spoke first, looking at the scenery.

“Found while wandering around, accidentally found this lake... decided to sit down... just to relax.”

“Am I bothering you?”, he asked, concern in his voice. Butterflies flew in his stomach, the platonic feeling slowly taking him over making him start playing with the grass with one hand.

“No, it's nice to talk to you and stuff.” Fundy was embarrassed at how much he missed being cared about like that. It was like having an older brother, or, finally, a decent dad.

“I'm glad.”

Silence came back for a moment, making Fundy start to get nervous.

“I remember your mother.”

“What?” Fundy said, softly, a chill running down his spine upon the name being mentioned.

“Your mother. Sally. I remember her”, he remained staring at the lake, looking up at the sky, the fox greeted by his side profile once he had the courage to look at him. “Your father told you she was a salmon, right? She was. Part salmon. Half salmon. Mermaids tend to be part fish of different species each one”, Fundy’s ears seemed to burn as that part was revealed to him, since his brain, on most of the time, blocked any memory of his mother, except certain phrases he had heard over time. “She was a gentle woman… fish… _being._ She would bring me algae, enough to make blocks, to help me melt ore, since it burned for a longer time and I didn’t need to go mining at night or just do that extra job to get things done. She used to guide me down the river, to ship wrecks, sometimes ever underground caves. She was always helpful, always looking after us who knew her.”

At this point, Fundy had his body towards to Magistrex, silently listening to each and every word he spoke – feeling his mom through his kind words about her.

“She looked after you a lot, too”, his eyes grew sad, gray. “She loved you. A lot. I wasn’t there when you were born, but she was already an amazing mom when we got to meet”, Magistrex finally looked at him, a sad smile on his face. “I know you hate Wilbur, but he is my friend… I don’t empathize with your feelings of anger towards him, as I pity him. I am sad for your relationship. I wish he took care of you the way he should’ve.”

“Daniel-”

“That’s… why… I want to take care of you now that Ghostbur is here. Wilbur loved you, Fundy, you were his treasure, everything he had, his last memory from Sally. He was too blinded by that, afraid of losing you, of you becoming a grown man like you are now… and leaving. I guess he couldn’t prevent it, either way.”

“He loved me?”, Fundy said with sarcasm dripping from his words, trying to hold his feelings back as he knew who he was talking to. He didn’t want to argue, or make things awkward over his dad.

“He did. I know it’s hard for you to believe, but he did. Trust my word”, Daniel sighed. “You seemed to ignore what I said first.”

Fundy looked confused for a second, before his ears going up and his face heating up, happiness suddenly striking him like a speeding truck. He wanted to _what?_

“You… basically don’t have a dad anymore, or a family, for what you’ve told me before”, Magistrex smiled. “I don’t have family here as well, not legitimately. But wouldn’t it be nice? If I took care of you?”

“I’m sorry for asking but… why? I’m happy with it, but…”

“For you, for Sally, for Wilbur”, his hand went to the hybrid’s shoulder. “You deserve to have someone in your life to help you, to guide you or at least be your support, like everyone should have, and I’ve been taking care of you subtly for so long… why not make it official? By adopting you?”, as soon as the words left his mouth, Fundy’s tail went up, his body freezing up. “Sally wouldn’t want her boy lost and lonely. And Wilbur…”, he looked down with sadness in his eyes once again. “I feel like he’d probably want someone to take care of you, someone… that he doesn’t hate.”

“I could go travelling you more often, yeah?”, he broke into a smile, his canines showing. Magistrex suddenly felt a burst of happiness, being nervous and anxious about doing what he just did, but realizing it was the right thing to do for Fundy. He needed him, he needed a dad. “We could live close to each other? You could live in my house! You could move your stuff there!”

“That’s… actually a good idea? My homes are usually temporary and made of bad materials, and whenever I needed to save or pick up something important I could visit you.”

“And stay for a day. Maybe two. Maybe we could mine together.”

“Exactly, exactly…”, he looked at him with softness in his eyes. “I will take care of you, Fundy, both as a friend and a father. You still have me.”

The hybrid couldn’t help himself, hugging the man for some seconds, enjoying the warmth enveloping his heart, thinking about how that was the best day of his life. The start of a new era.

Both didn’t know that, since ghosts float, they couldn’t hear him coming. Standing behind the trees, the blue on his hand dripping on the ground as he clenched his fist, inexistent heart pounding in his ears and his brain could only repeat one word: **traitor.**


End file.
